


Slowly falling apart

by bethyxox1998



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Domestic Violence, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyxox1998/pseuds/bethyxox1998
Summary: Alec Hardy's little cousin Jasmine has moved down to Broadchurch to stay with him. Jasmine doesn't get off to a very good start. Once she meets her new boyfriend, Alex, things really plummet. Can Alec protect his little cousin? Can Jasmine be saved from herself?||It will include domestic violence and mentions of rape. Will include mentions of eating disorders.





	Slowly falling apart

“Jasmine Lilia Hardy get up this minute! It’s 8:30am and I need to get you to the train station. Your cousin is waiting.” Jasmine’s mum, Julia all but screamed. Jasmine groaned but sat up slowly, her hair sticking up all over the place, “Ok I’m up… chill out.” She replied cheekily, however she soon wilted under the stern glare from her mother.

Jasmine Hardy was 15 years old and could be very cheeky. She was an only child and her mum and dad were moving to Australia, opting not to take Jasmine with them. This was when Alec had jumped at the chance to look after her. Jasmine and Alec were very close and Jasmine affectionately referred to him as a second father, he spoilt her whenever he got the chance and doted on her.

Jasmine made her way to the shower and put it on the hottest setting that it would go to. She climbed in and began to wash her hair and body, allowing the hot water to slowly relax and soothe her muscles. After a long shower, she began to get ready, opting for a pair of jeans, an oversized Holister hoodie and a pair of converses. Her parents loved her but they just didn’t have the time for her, instead they just threw money and expensive gifts her way. This was where Alec and his girlfriend Ellie had stepped in. Alec made it clear that she could ring him whenever she wanted and he would be there when she needed him. She smiled fondly as a flashback overtook her.

~Flashback~

4 year old Jasmine rubbed her tear streaked face and climbed out of bed. She made her way to her mum and dad’s room after she’d had a terrible nightmare. She made her way to her mum and shook her awake, “Mummy… Mummy…. Mummy…. I had a bad dream… Mummy…. Mummy wake up please I scared!” Little Jasmine’s sobs grew louder and more desperate until her mum sat up and snapped, “You’re four years old Jasmine! Grow up and get to bed!” She said in a harsh tone. Jasmine ran down the stairs to the guest room where her big cousin Alec was sleeping after he had come to visit them. Alec was 31 and like a second father to Jasmine. She was sure that he’d know what to do. Jasmine stood on her tiptoes and opened the door to the guest room, “Awec…. Awec?” She said through her tears. Alec sat up sleepily and glanced at his crying cousin, “Jas? Sweetheart… What’s wrong?” He held his arms out to her and she ran to him and buried her face into his chest, “The monsters! They come to get me Awec! Please no let them hurt me!” She grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt whilst Alec gently rocked her protectively in his lap trying to soothe the tears that were soaking his shirt, “Shhhh darlin’ no monsters are going to get you. I’m right here. It’s ok. Alec’s here… would you like to sleep in here tonight?” He asked gently and was rewarded by a soft ‘yes’ and no more tears. Alec smiled and moved Jasmine off of his lap and into the bed beside him. She curled into his body and yawned, “Love you Awec…” She looked adoringly up at him and closed her eyes. “I love you too Jas… More than you’ll ever know” He whispered and soon fell asleep.  
~ End of flashback~

Jasmine grabbed her massive suitcase and said a final goodbye to her room. On the one hand, she was sad that she would never see her home again and she was hurt that her parents were leaving her behind but at the same time, she was so happy to be going to stay with her big cousin who thought the absolute world of her and who would take care of her. She climbed down the stairs and loaded her suitcase into the boot of her mum’s car.

As her mum drove, Jasmine stared out the window at the sites of her home town, London. She would miss it that was for sure. Once they had got onto the train platform her mum turned to her, “Be good for Alec… he’s doing you a favour by letting you stay” she lectured whilst Jasmine rolled her eyes, “He’s been more of a parent to me than you and dad have and he lives four hours away,” She snapped before saying a frosty goodbye and climbing into the train.

Jasmine found a seat and pulled out her iphone 7 and began to text Alec:  
“Hey Al, the train has just left the station so I’ll see you soon! Xx” a few minutes after, Alec texted her back, “Ok Jas! I’ll see you soon! Xx” Jasmine grinned and put in her headphones and listened to music.

Four hours later, the train pulled up at Broadchurch train station and a groggy Jasmine pulled out her suitcase and made her way onto the platform. She walked through the barriers and eventually saw Alec. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Alec!” She yelled out and ran towards him. Alec held his arms out, picked her up and swung her around, “Hello wee one!” He whispered, his Scottish lilt filling her ears and it comforted her enough to allow her to bury her face into his shoulder, “Missed you so much…” She mumbled slightly tearfully. Alec’s heart broke and he tightened his grip on her. Alec could be grumpy and a bit of a knob at times but she had him wrapped round her fingers and it showed. “I know darlin’ and I missed you too” He soothed and put her down on the ground. He helped her to take her bag and began to chat to her about random things. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. She was however unaware of the nightmare soon to unfold.


End file.
